


New Zealand, Last Year (a 221B)

by SweetLateJuliet



Series: Edgeways [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLateJuliet/pseuds/SweetLateJuliet





	New Zealand, Last Year (a 221B)

Last year I holidayed in New Zealand with Sarah after our near-death experiences. Beautiful country. Absolute disaster but for the pictures.

Staying with Hugh and Lindy was awkward. An ex-army doctor and his doctor wife, we’re just alike, ha ha! It was too much pressure for a new couple. And I felt bad about indulging our new-couple randiness in their house. Sarah could be… vocal.

At restaurants, I kept ordering us starters like duck liver pâté or chorizo skewers. She’d laugh and ask for the cheese trolley, but her eyes held a little more hurt each time I forgot she was a vegetarian.

Milford Sound was spectacular. I think. Couples should need a licence for a tandem kayak.

She wanted to commiserate about the danger we’d left behind. I’d started to pine for it.

The whole trip I couldn’t properly concentrate. There I was in this amazing corner of the world with this amazing woman – beautiful, smart, strong, enthusiastic… perfect on paper, full stop – and I couldn’t stop checking if my flatmate had texted me or commented on my blog.

Sarah dumped me outside of Heathrow baggage reclaim. It felt like I’d failed on purpose.

Now, though, lying on the couch with my fingers twined in Sherlock’s dark curls, none of that matters. It’s all backstory. Prologue.

_This_ is the beginning.


End file.
